Mistletoe
by aliendroid
Summary: Christmas party, mistletoe, jealousy, lots of kissing! M/M, M/F, F/F pairings. The ninja's are gathered for a Christmas party. Ino and Sakura are planning something. Watch out for mistletoe!  One Shot


**Mistletoe is back and she brought well mistletoe! Oh that and the Naruto guys with her. She then proceeded to interrupt my much needed Shino/Kiba fic reading time and informed me I had no choice but to right this fic or she would haunt me until I did. Oh for those who don't know Mistletoe is the plot bunny who came up with my fic "**_**The Red Ninja Santa**_**". **

**Plot: A Christmas party is being held in Konoha, everyone is invited! But wait, is that mistletoe? Oooh I wonder how this will end. Yaoi, Yuri, and straight pairings.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, ShinoKiba, NejiGaa, KakaIru, YamaGai, KankSai, TenHina, LeeSaku, ChojIno, ShikaTema (These are the official pairings for this story, but not the ones who will be kissing under the mistletoe)**

**Rated T for lots of kissing! **

**I do not own Naruto! **

**The plot bunny is Mistletoe. **

_**Mistletoe**_

It was the night before Christmas and all through Konoha a party was going. If it was one thing that got people in the mood for the holidays it was parties, especially if those people are shinobi. Sasuke was leaning against a wall watching as Naruto talked adamantly with Iruka and Yamato. He couldn't help but smirk at the way the blonde dobe's eyes were lit up tonight. Naruto was happy which in turn made Sasuke happy, though he didn't show it. Next to Sasuke stood Kakashi and Gai, each of them also looking at their partners with fond expressions. Almost everyone was there, except the Sabaku siblings who had been invited. They were coming all the way from Suna so it was understandable that they were late.

Neji was talking with his teammates Tenten and Lee waiting for Gaara to show up. He hated the fact that his red head lived in the next town, and cursed the fact that his uncle refused to let him move out. Oh well he got to see Gaara nearly every weekend and on every break they got so he couldn't complain. When the door opened Neji smiled, his lavender eye softening as Temari and Kankuro walked in followed by Gaara. They walked in single file.

Before Neji could approach his little red head a blonde appear at his side hugging him, they were still in the doorway. Sakura and Ino squealed and everyone turned to see what had the two girls so excited. Naruto and Gaara looked around trying to find the source of the commotion. Sakura pointed up, "Kiss! You guys are under the mistletoe, you have to kiss!" she exclaimed.

Neji and Sasuke fisted their hands at their sides as they heard the pink haired girl talk. Gaara and Naruto looked at each other and blushed. After a half a minute of staring at each other, and everyone staring at them, they shrugged and leaned in to the other. Neji and Sasuke's eyes narrowed as their lips met. Naruto and Gaara were both surprised to find that the other's lips were rather soft. The kiss as fleeting though as they quickly pulled away and glared at Sakura. She had the biggest grin on her face and her and Ino were jumping up and down.

Neji and Sasuke stalked forward and dragged the red head and blonde apart. Pulling them to their bodies each seme forced their mouths onto their uke's in a show of dominance, and the need to rid their boyfriends of someone else's touch. Gaara and Naruto both gasped and allowed the fiery kiss to continue each reaching up and burring their hands in their lover's hair. When Sasuke and Neji finally pulled away Sakura and Ino were holding their noses trying desperately to stop their nosebleeds.

Not looking at anyone else, knowing exactly what they would see, Neji and Sasuke pulled their boyfriends towards the concession stand. The two couples fell into a comfortable conversation as if nothing happened and the party continued.

Kakashi was smirking behind his mask at the antics of his former pupils. He raised the glass he had in his hand and realized it was empty. Furrowing his brow he pushed off the wall he was leaning against and headed for the back room where the drinks where. On his way he crashed into Sai who was coming out of the back room. Everything got deadly silent as the two looked at each other. "Oh yes!" cried Ino.

Sai and Kakashi quickly looked up and to their horror realized why the blonde woman was so happy. There above their heads was another piece of fucking mistletoe! Kakashi looked back at Iruka, Sai looked to Kankuro. Both had very unhappy looks on their faces. Kankuro had just gotten there, he hadn't even gotten a chance to kiss his Sai yet. Iruka just didn't like sharing. "You can't leave the mask on!" said Sakura from next to Ino an evil smile playing across her lips.

Iruka glared at the pinket. Kakashi sighed and turned back to Sai who was looking around uncertainly. Sure he was socially awkward but even he knew it was wrong to kiss someone you weren't with, at least that is what everyone told him. Kakashi mumbled a "Sorry" before covering Sai's eyes and pulling down his mask. Iruka gritted his teeth as he watched Kakashi lightly kiss Sai, the chuunin was forcing down his anger. Kankuro smashed the cup in his hand the liquid spilling out and drenching his long sleeves.

When the brief kiss was broken Kakashi practically jumped back to Iruka and slammed his mouth to his. Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi and pulled him closer. Their mouths melded and they didn't part until Yamato cleared his throat. Quickly Kakashi replaced his mask on his face and just started to dance with Iruka like nothing happened.

When the kiss broke Sai was pulled out of the doorway and against Kankuro's chest. Who was glaring daggers at the blonde and pink haired duo. Sai looked up at Kankuro questioningly and decided to initiate a kiss himself. Leaning up slightly he covered Kankuro's lips with his, much to the surprise of the older male. Smirking Kankuro leaned into the kiss and deepened it, his tongue slipping past Sai's lips. It was Temari who had to break them apart by clearing her throat. Kankuro and Sai broke the lip lock and went over to Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto.

At this point everyone was being a little weary of the front entrance and the entrance to the back room. What they didn't realize was that Ino and Sakura were also using their perfect chakra control to place mistletoe at random places in the party room, and moving them freely. So when Shikamaru came walking down the hallway and pumped into Sasuke no one was expecting the excited giggles that erupted from the two females.

Naruto and Temari looked over and each let out a curse. They turned and glared at the duo wishing them to combust. Sasuke was glaring at the plant above his head deciding whether or not to make it combust, which he could. He was also suppressing a shudder from running down his entire body. He could feel a murderous intent aimed at him, and it wasn't coming from his blonde. Nope it was coming from an entirely different blonde. Both controlled wind but the one glaring hate and murder at him carried a large fan and was female. Sasuke knew from experienced a pissed off kunoichi was never a good thing. A pissed off woman was never a good thing, but a pissed of female ninja was worse. They were _trained_ to kill.

Shikamaru looked past Sasuke to Naruto and quickly wondered if his shadow binding jutsu could hold a fully enraged Naruto. He didn't think so. Too bad, because judging by the way Naruto was looking at him, he could use it. Naruto's eyes had red bleeding into them causing them to turn an interesting shade of purple, but it was the fact that Naruto was _letting_ Kyuubi seep out that had Shikamaru on edge. He really did not want to anger the blonde. It also didn't help he really didn't want to anger _his_ blonde. He knew Temari's temper.

"Tch, troublesome," Shikamaru muttered before pulling Sasuke to him. Everyone gasped as Shikamaru initiated the extremely brief kiss before walking right past the Uchiha. Reaching Temari he pulled her to him and kissed her like his life depended on it. Of course who could blame him? Shikamaru was straight as an arrow, so kissing Sasuke was not only life threatening but just wrong to him. Temari smiled into the kiss and pressed herself closer to her lazy lover. Gaara cleared his throat breaking them up.

Sasuke had turned around and pulled Naruto to him again and practically fused their mouths together. If it was one thing Sasuke hated it was having to kiss someone other than his dobe. Naruto returned the action with just as much vigor. Sure he knew Shikamaru was straight but so was he before Sasuke broke into his house and started making out with him one day. Naruto quickly decided to go gay in less than a second that day. He didn't need Sasuke's fan girls to increase let alone his fan boys! So he was more than happy to show exactly who the Uchiha sex god belonged to, him! It was Iruka who broke them up by tapping Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Didn't you need to use the restroom?" asked the chuunin teacher.

"Yes," said Sasuke breaking away from Naruto with one final peck to the lips. Everyone notably stepped away from the hallway entrance as Sasuke walked past it.

The party continued, couples danced, and friends chatted. Sakura and Ino plotted on how to get the next unsuspecting pair to kiss. When they saw Tenten and Temari move to look out the window together the two smirked and directed a piece of mistletoe to the girls' destination. "Oh Temari, Tenten," said Sakura with a sweat voice. Everyone turned to look at the pink haired kunoichi.

"Look above you," Ino said in a sing-song voice.

The pair looked up and then looked to each other. They both had rather different reactions. Temari paled, while Tenten blushed. Both looked away and to their partners. Hinata returned Tenten's blush and shrugged. Shikamaru actually smirked at Temari's situation, though on the inside he was devising a way to tear both Ino and Sakura apart. The two women looked back to each other and looked nervous. Everyone was staring at them waiting for them to follow through with the tradition. Temari squeezed her eyes shut as she leaned forward. Tenten bit her lip nervously before leaning forward as well. The lip lock was quick and chaste. Pulling away quickly they both dashed back to their partners.

Shikamaru kissed Temari slowly but deeply reassuring her she was fine. Hinata blushed and held Tenten as their lips met in a much stronger and deeper kiss than the one shared by Tenten and Temari. Everyone smiled, but after a couple minutes had to clear their throats to break them apart. Sakura and Ino did a thumbs up to each other thrilled their plan was going so well.

Kiba was leaning lazily against Shino; Akamaru was at home for the night. Out of everyone Shino and Kiba were the longest standing couple. Having experience everything for the first time with each other, and neither was in a hurry to experiment with someone else. Unfortunately for them Ino and Sakura had other ideas. Kiba turned his head and pecked Shino on the cheek before slipping out of his boyfriend's arms and walking over to the table with all the food on it. Neji had walked over to from where he was talking with Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara. The girls saw the opening and took it!

As the girls squealed, again, Neji and Kiba's eyes locked. They looked up and both paled. Okay first they both might be with guys but that didn't mean they enjoyed kissing other guys. Sure both were as gay as you could get without being feminine but again that doesn't mean they enjoyed locking lips with someone who wasn't their boyfriend. Hell Kiba hasn't kissed anyone _but_ Shino! So as they stared at each other and contemplated how quickly they could run away from this situation they also wondered how in the hell that piece of mistletoe had gotten up there! Because it sure as hell wasn't there a moment ago.

Gaara was watching the scene with an intense glare, his sand swirling around him in an agitated motion. The Kazekage did not share his Hyuuga with anyone! Shino wasn't doing much better. His insects were humming with irritation. The Aburame was not in the practice of sharing his Inuzuka. "You have to!" said Ino registering that both boys were about to make a break for it.

Sakura smirked, "If you don't you have to let us stalk you on your next date!"

Kiba and Neji glared at the two girls, cursed, and moved towards each other. Both looked like they wanted to be anywhere but in that spot at that moment. Kiba's eyes slammed shut and he stood rigid as Neji closed the distance between them. As Neji's lips pressed against Kiba's both had just enough time to registered there was absolutely nothing great about kissing someone you don't have feelings for before Gaara's sand was dragging Neji away from Kiba, and Shino's insects where pulling Kiba back to him.

As Neji reached Gaara he saw the glare in those jade green eyes. "Gaara," Neji spoke softly. The sand tightened and he flinched. "Gaara, it hurts," Neji said. Gaara's eyes widened and he released his sand. He looked away feeling guilty for hurting Neji. The older male smiled and pulled Gaara to him. Titling Gaara's head back Neji pressed his lips softly to Gaara's in soft yet loving kiss. Gaara closed his eyes and leaned into his lover's touch. When they broke apart they smiled at each other and continued with their previous conversation with Sasuke and Naruto.

Kiba found himself in the arms of Shino. Shino was nuzzling Kiba's neck, and Kiba was more than happy for the attention. Shino placed small loving kisses to Kiba's throat before moving to Kiba's mouth and claiming it roughly, yet lovingly. Kiba instantly wrapped his arms around Shino's neck pulling him closer. Shino's tongue slipped past Kiba's lips, who immediately opened up for him. Their tongues rub against each other and soon a low moan crawled up Kiba's throat. Kankuro tapped Shino on the shoulder causing the two to break apart and glare at their friend. He just shrugged and walked back over to Sai now that he knew his friends weren't going to die from lack of oxygen.

Kiba smiled up at Shino. Shino leaned down and kissed Kiba's forehead before walking over to the table to get the food Kiba had forgotten. Choji was there to and apparently they both forgot about the mistletoe that was still above their heads. Ino gasped and went to remove it before anyone could notice but Sakura grinned evilly and said, "Choji kiss Shino!" Everyone turned and paled, Ino hissed, Kiba growled. "It's their fault for standing under it," said Sakura.

"How did that mistletoe get there in the first place?" asked Neji.

"Yeah, it wasn't there originally!" accused Kiba. They were both a bit peeved about having to kiss each other still. Now Kiba's anger was mainly for a different reason. Sure Choji was a great guy and friend but he had no right putting his lips anywhere near Kiba's Shino.

Both kunoichi exchanged innocent looks before shrugging, effectively denying having anything to do with it. "It doesn't matter how," said Sakura. "They still have to kiss."

"But," Ino started not liking the idea of her boyfriend kissing the bug-nin.

"Ino," Sakura warned. Ino glared at her friend but kept her mouth shut. "Good," Sakura turned back to look at a very stiff looking Choji and Shino. "Now kiss."

The paired sighed and moved in closer. Shino tugged down the collar of his coat and Choji tried not to gag as their lips met. Ino's eyes narrowed at the brief lip lock. Kiba felt his anger rise and he clenched his teeth, his sharp canines biting into his bottom lip. Shino pulled away quickly and picked up the food he had gone to retrieve. Choji did the same and they both walked away as if nothing had happened. When Shino got back to Kiba he smirked, leaned down, and ran his tongue along the blood stained lip of his lover. Kiba whimpered and opened his mouth allowing Shino's tongue to explore deeper. After a couple intense moments they broke apart and Shino hand fed Kiba.

Choji walked over to Sakura and Ino and glared at Sakura. "Happy?" he asked.

"Very," said Sakura. Choji scoffed and leaned over to kiss Ino who looked like she wanted to kill Sakura, which was nothing new. Ino closed her eyes as she felt her boyfriend's lips on hers and she sighed into the kiss. Sakura watched the two kiss for about a minute before clearing her throat and rousing them out of their happy make out session. "Ino we have things to do," Sakura reminded her.

"Right," said Ino. "Hold that thought Choji," after saying that Ino went off with Sakura. At this point everyone had had at least three drinks each, and some were experiencing the effects of the heavily seasoned eggnog. Heavily seasoned translating out to there being twice as much alcohol in it than the recipe called for. Ino and Sakura had also been drinking but at a much slower pace, each still being on their first glass. They looked around trying to spot their next potential targets. When they saw Iruka and Gai move towards a table near the wall their smiles turned predatory. With practiced ease they moved the mistletoe across the ceiling over the table that the two men were seated.

Little did the two girls know that a certain Hyuuga was watching them closely and had caught on to their little scheme. He wasn't surprised when Sakura said, "Iruka-sensei, Gai-san you two are beneath the mistletoe. Kiss!"

Everyone stared in disbelieve at the two at the table. They all looked up and gawked at what was obviously not there before. Neji's eyes narrowed, but before he could speak out Gai and already chastely kissed Iruka, who turned into a really cute tomato. Kakashi and Yamato both growled and moved forward pulling their ukes away from each other. Kakashi sat Iruka in his lap, and Yamato sat Gai next to him. Both had their arms around them possessively. Without warning to the other Kakashi and Yamato forced their lips onto Iruka and Gai's. Nobody even bothered to try and break them up. They would come up for air eventually.

Neji looked away from the four adults and looked to Sasuke, Naruto, and his Gaara. "Their moving the mistletoe using chakra," he explained.

"That makes sense," said Sasuke. "Those two are really gifted with precise chakra control."

"But why?" asked Naruto. Gaara's eyes mirrored the question.

"Fan-girls," Sasuke muttered. Ever since Sasuke all but screamed Naruto was his to the entire village Ino and Sakura had gone from being Sasuke-fan-girls to being Sasuke-Naruto-yaoi-fan-girls. Their new found obsession was obviously leading them down a dangerous path. "We should probably check the room for cameras," Sasuke said.

"They wouldn't," said Gaara his eyes widening.

"They would," said Naruto and Neji together. The red head cursed and started to look into the corners of the room, he instantly spotted one camera. The other three had also found other cameras. They all let out a string of curses.

"NO!" Sakura yelled. They turned to see a blushing Lee and Hinata and an angry Sakura. "I don't care no! Lee cannot kiss Hinata!"

"It is only fair," Ino said an evil light in her eyes. "Go ahead Lee."

Neji felt his anger rising. It was one thing to play with others, another thing entirely to play with his cousin. "Ino," Neji said stepping forward. Before he could complain he realized where Hinata and Lee were standing, the entrance to the back room. He couldn't accuse them of messing with the location of the plants this time. "Never mind."

Lee and Hinata exchanged brief glances before Lee initiated the kiss. It was quick and simple but Hinata still blushed an even deeper shade of red. She rushed past Lee and over to Tenten who rubbed her back and spoke to her reassuringly. Lee just went into the back room Sakura following behind. Once in the kitchen Lee pinned Sakura to the wall and kissed her with a hungry passion causing her to gasp. Lee was the only one not drinking, for obvious reasons.

Back out in the main room Hinata and Tenten were exchanging light yet deep kisses. Neji couldn't help but smile, his teammate took good care of his cousin. "We should probably tell everyone," Sasuke said from next to Neji.

"No," said Naruto. The three turned to look at him a question in their eyes. "We use their own trick against them."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, "Nothing less from the most unpredictable ninja." Naruto beamed and the four huddled together.

Sakura and Lee came out of the back room, Sakura straightening her blouse. Everyone lifted an eyebrow at this. Yamato just shook his head and stood up needing to go to the rest room. Quickly he looked around and realized no one else was headed that way so he stepped towards the hall only to run face first into someone coming down the hall. Yamato stared into Kankuro's eyes. Both cursed loudly. This snapped the four conspirators out of their planning. Sai felt an odd twinge of dislike for the situation. Gai was blatantly glaring. The two men didn't even bother to wait to be told before they leaned in and closed their lips against the others. Gai's glare intensified, Sai's discomfort increased. After a brief, one second, lip lock the two parted. Kankuro went over to Sai and Yamato continued to the bathroom. Gai got up and followed him.

Kankuro walked over to Sai and realized the pale male was looking rather peeved. Smiling he leaned down and captured him in a heart stopping kiss. All Sai did to respond was throw his arms around Kankuro's neck and pull him closer. Breaking the kiss Kankuro whispered, "Don't be jealous."

"I'm not," said Sai. "Am I?"

Gai waited outside the bathroom for Yamato to finish, and when he did and the door opened Gai pushed him back inside and pinned him to the wall. Yamato was pleasantly pleased and allowed Gai to dominate the kiss for a while. But after a minute he switched their positions and pinned Gai to the wall. Their kiss grew heated and soon Yamato was reaching for the zipper to Gai's green jump suit when there was a knock on the door. "Break it up!" called Kakashi from the other side. They both glared at the door but did as they were told. The three walked back into the main room, single file, and sat down at the table Iruka was at.

Ino and Sakura were jumping up and down beyond pleased with the turn of events and the numerous amounts of photos they got of everyone kissing. If they had been paying attention to what was going on they would have realized Gaara's sand taking the mistletoe from the hallway entrance and placing it above them. They did hear Naruto speak out, "Ino, Sakura-chan you two have to kiss."

"You're under the mistletoe," said Neji.

Ino and Sakura looked up, their eyes going wide at what they saw above their heads. "How did that," Sakura started.

"Get up there?" finished Ino.

"It doesn't matter how," said Sasuke.

"It's there so you two have to kiss," said Gaara. The four boys were enjoying the two girls' discomfort. Everyone else was staring to, having realized what was going on about the same time as Neji told Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara.

"Kiss!" demanded Kiba from his spot next to Shino.

The two girls looked at each other paling a little.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the call rang out from everyone else as well.

"Fine!" the girls screeched and they smashed their mouths together and held. Everyone watched with wide eyes as the two didn't move, then Ino and Sakura both moaned and deepened the kiss. Everyone stood staring at the two girls as they desperately tried to get closer to the other. Apparently too much eggnog, yaoi, and nosebleeds, were not a good mixture for these two or was the perfect combination; it made them crazy! Lee and Choji were torn between stopping them and letting them continue. After all they were hot blooded males right?

Temari was the one who knocked them out of it, literally. She walked up to them and smacked them upside the head. "Knock it off you two!" Ino and Sakura parted, blushed, and ran to their boyfriends' arms. Choji instantly hugged Ino close and whispered to her letting her know it was okay and no she wasn't a lesbian. Lee just allowed Sakura to kiss him.

After that Ino and Sakura made a point to take down all the mistletoe except for the one at the entrance. As the night died down and everyone went home each couple passed under the remaining one together, stopping to kiss as they went out. Each kiss was short, but it held feeling, unlike all the others forced on them under the mistletoe that night.

The last person in the hall was Tsunade who had been sitting in the back of the main room sipping sake and watching the festivities with delight. Tsunade sighed, stood up, and stretched. Looking around she said, "This could have ended a lot worse. I need to remind Sakura and Ino not to play around with their friends." Tsunade left the building heading home. She was right it was one thing to play a prank on a fellow ninja, it was another thing entirely to make some of the most powerful and possessive ninja jealous.

It was the morning of Christmas and all through Konoha not a couple was stirring, not even a kiss.

_HAPPY HOLIDAYS! (Beware of mistletoe!)_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And this is what happens when you give my evil plot bunny Mistletoe, mistletoe and the characters of Naruto to play around with. A LOT of jealousy! So, yeah Mistletoe is crazy and I just hope this is the last holiday plot she throws at me. I hoped you enjoyed it**

**Kissed under mistletoe:**

**NaruGaa, KakaSai, SasuShika, TemTen, NejiKiba, ShinoChoji, GaiIru, LeeHina, YamaKank, SakuIno**


End file.
